


Tear You Down

by PolarisAriesBlack



Series: Blood Runs Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisAriesBlack/pseuds/PolarisAriesBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene knew she wanted nothing to do with Sirius Black. From the first moment she had met him, she knew he would be trouble. She knew those sweet lips sprouted nothing but lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear You Down

**By Polaris Aries Black**

**Tear You Down**

_Hogwarts House Challenge_

_Prompt: She knew those sweet lips sprouted nothing but lies._

**Summary: Marlene knew she wanted nothing to do with Sirius Black. From the first moment she had met him, she knew he would be trouble. She knew those sweet lips sprouted nothing but lies.**

**Pairing: Marlene McKinnon/Sirius Black**

:

She knew from the first moment she saw him at the Gryffindor table after just being sorted that he was trouble. It wasn’t obvious to the casual observer, of course. One had to look closer and underneath the slight nerves Sirius Black had as he walked towards the lion’s table with hardly any clapping following his wake. But she knew better. Those eyes held a mischief in them that sent warning bells to go off in her head. It was clear Sirius Black had a plan and she was sure she wanted no part in it. So she turned her head to the crimson haired girl sitting next to her and hoped she wouldn’t have to deal with Black for the rest of her Hogwarts career. Marlene ruthlessly squashed the small feeling of a school girl crush for the gray eyed boy. He was not worth her time of that she was sure.

Unfortunately, the Black heir hadn’t come to the same decision about her.

It wouldn’t be until much later that Marlene would be caught in his web of lies.

:

_June 1978 – Gryffindor Common Room_

Marlene sat a table in the corner furiously scribbling on a sheet of parchment as she revised for her NEWTS. There were a few ink spots on it from the anger that was churning her inside. It was very unusual for her work to be anything but pristine but the fact was her emotions were getting the better of her and it made her take out her frustrations on it. For once she was alone in the common room since everyone had gone to bed so thankfully she was alone in her moment of weakness.

She stopped writing and closed her eyes trying her best to rein in her emotions. It wouldn’t do to fail on her assignment because of Sirius Black. Why hadn’t she listened to her gut instinct to stay as far away from him as possible? Marlene couldn’t say no to him no matter how much she told herself to keep her distance from him. Sirius had just come on to her so strongly and he was so charming. She had been the only girl in Gryffindor, other than Lily, who hadn’t fallen to his charm. It was something she had been proud of. Yet it didn’t last despite it being so close until they were done with school. He had spent time with her and did his best to worm his way into her heart. For a moment she had honestly believed that maybe their relationship could work out. There was just something about him that pulled her in. She could still remember the night she gave all of herself to him. It had been freeing and he was such a great lover that Marlene knew that she would never be able to have enough. There would always be a _want_ for him. Sirius Black was like a drug and she had become addicted.

Then it was over the next day.

He had shattered her heart and then he was off to the next girl to fall into bed with him.

Marlene knew from watching him walk away from her that she had been right about him from the very start. If only she had listened to her instincts because if she had maybe she wouldn’t be in the position she currently was in.

Marlene McKinnon was pregnant and for once she didn’t know what to do.

:

_January 1979 – Ivy Cottage_

“You’re doing great Marly,” Dorcas Meadowes encouraged as she helped her best friend deliver the baby. She was just grateful she could help although she was still in Healer training but she had made sure to study extensively on maternity care and delivery. She knew that if her friend wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret than she would need to have the babies at home. It was surprising to find out that she was going to have twins since they generally didn’t run in the Black family. Marlene was a pureblood as well and from what they both knew about her family was twins weren’t all that common either.

Dorcas wanted to tell Sirius about how he was going to be a father, but her friend had begged her to keep it a secret. The healer in training wasn’t sure how she would be able to look at Sirius again with this big of a secret weighing her down. She was in the Order of the Phoenix just like him and she worried about having to see him at meetings and not being able to tell him anything. Of course, she understood where Marly was coming from with wanting to hide her babies from Sirius. The gray eyed man had broken her heart and trust so it was almost like he didn’t deserve to know. She hated the position the situation put her in, but she couldn’t just let Marlene to deal with it all on her own.

Marlene screamed as she pushed with all her might to bring in the first twin into the world. Her golden curls were slick with sweat as she panted her way through the pain. The sound of a cry brought her out of the agony she was in. She barely heard the announcement that it was a healthy baby boy.

It was but a while later where she was nursed the little girl after she had finished with her son. Both twins had black hair with newborn blue eyes that could change to her blue green eyes or their father’s stormy gray ones. They were beautiful and she loved them from the first moment she set eyes on them. To her they were perfect and she was finally getting a little piece of happiness back into her life.

Marlene had debated names but finally decided to go with what the Black family use for naming their children. Antares Caelum Black was what she had picked for her son. At first she thought of calling him Orion for his father than she bitterly laughed that she wouldn’t want any part of Sirius to be a part of them more than he already was. For the younger twin she chose the name of Maia Electra Black.

She didn’t know how long she could hide them, but she would never let them be hurt like she had by Sirius.

:

_September 1 st. 1990 – Great Hall, Hogwarts_

Antares stood nervously next to his sister while they waited to be sorted. His family had stayed hidden in the muggle world for most of his life. The McKinnons were thought to be wiped out in the last war, but his mother hadn’t been in the Manor when it had been attacked so they were safe. He pushed his shoulder length black curls out of his face and his gray eyes scanned the hall anxiously. A hand briefly squeezed his and he turned to see his sister give him a small smile. She looked a lot like their mother with her wild black curls and heart shaped face. Her sea green eyes were the same as Mum’s too. He took comfort in her hand before he turned back to the hall when they began to call the first year names.

“Abbott, Michael!” Professor McGonagall called out firmly. A blonde haired boy stepped out of line before walking to the stool. It was only a few minutes later that the hat called out Hufflepuff.

“Anderson, Christine!” She was sorted into Ravenclaw.

“Black, Antares!” The Professor stumbled a little on his name. He held his head up high as he walked towards the stool with as much confidence as he could. There were whispers all throughout the hall about him. They were no doubt discussing his good for nothing father.

 _Hmm another Black…_ The hat spoke in his mind. _I was almost positive there would be no other Blacks for me to sort. Now where to put you now. You have a good mind and would excel in Ravenclaw._

_I want to be in Gryffindor like my Mum._

_Yes I can see you doing well there after all it’s all in your mind. Better be…_ “Gryffindor!”

Antares took off the hat and ignored the stunned silence that had settled over the hall. It was only broken when McGonagall called out his sister’s name. He sat at the front end of the table as he patiently waited for Maia to be sorted. He could only hope she would be with him. From what he could see from the people in the house of the lions that they would not trust him right away. After all he was the son of a mass murderer.

:

**I kind of want to continue this so if you would like to see more let me know in a review.**

**I mean this seems like it could be a one shot BUT I will add more to this if anyone wants me too. If I do add more this story will mainly focus on Marlene/Sirius dynamics and Antares school years. Harry will also be a main feature in this story.**


End file.
